Phenex
The Phenex Clan is one of the remaining 34 Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and holds the rank of Duke. The next heir is Ruval Phenex. Summary The Phenex Family have inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird, where they can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately and are practically impossible to defeat. It is said that the Phenex Family's tears (known as Phoenix Tears) sell for a high price because of its powerful healing abilities, resulting in the Phenex Family's immense wealth. Abilities Members of the Phenex Family are well-known for their power of immortality, having superior regenerative abilities that can withstand attacks that would otherwise kill a normal Devil. They can also regenerate any lost limbs and even parts of their faces, making them highly formidable opponents in battle. Keeping with the phoenix motif, the Phenex Family are also capable of manipulating fire, their most notable use being able to sprout wings of fire for flight, as well as having power over wind. Phoenix Tears Members of the Phenex Family are also the only known source for Phoenix Tears, a liquid that can instantly heal injuries, but not restore blood loss and organ loss. However, they may reattach a severed limb. In order to create the Phoenix Tears, a Pure-blooded Devil from the Phenex Clan is required. The chosen Devil will then go inside a magic-circle which went through a special ritual. They also prepare a cup which went through a special ritual, and they drop their own tear inside that cup which is filled with water. The water inside the cup which has the tear drop added turns into Phoenix Tears. During that procedure, it is stated that the tears won't become a "Phoenix Tears" if it isn't a tears shed while having an empty mind as tears with emotions are "That person's own tears" as such there won't be any effects if it's tears they shed for themselves or others. Symbol The clan symbol of the Phenex consists of a phoenix encased in a circular shape. Their magic circles also have a unique flair, in which flames erupt from it whenever a Phenex Clan member appears. Members Members of the Phenex Clan include Riser Phenex, Ruval Phenex, Ravel Phenex, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and a nameless grandchild (nominated in both the light novel and manga). Their second son has yet to appear in the series but he is known as one of the bosses of a media company. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-22h59m27s203.png Ravel.jpg oTvEx.jpg phoenix_tear.JPG|Phoenix Tears Trivia *In demonology, Phenex is a Great Marquis of Hell with 20 legions of demons under his command. He teaches all wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet, and is very obedient to the conjuror. He is depicted as a phoenix which sings sweet notes with the voice of a child. *The Phenex Family has the largest number of Devil offspring. *Phoenix Tears instantly lose their power if they get contaminated in any way, even by mixing it with water. References Category:Devil Clan Category:72 Pillars Category:Phenex Clan Category:Terminology